


3 Sentence Story

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is blown away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sentence Story

As he looks to the moon in the sky, the stars and the black behind them, the wind picks him apart in to sand and specks. Like white smoke, chalk dust, ash, sifting out into the breeze until the only thing left is the faint smell of whiskey and pencils.

The sky is clear and washed with the milky way.


End file.
